


叉盾

by nezumikun_84



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezumikun_84/pseuds/nezumikun_84
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 6





	叉盾

叉盾冰淇淋小段子

Step1  
叉骨从搏击训练室出来就看到cap抱着冰激凌罐边挖边看pad，“这玩意儿热量很高，对肌肉的管理从饮食开始。”叉骨说着擦了擦脸上的汗，等一下他是不是看到cap做了一个无辜的表情？“再一口，我最爱的朗姆味！”朗姆……叉骨嘴角一个抽搐。“感谢20世纪的冰淇淋！”说着史蒂夫又挖了一大勺，他那比一般男人更红的嘴唇张开，柔软的舌头舔过勺子上的冰淇淋，绕过冰激凌勺，将液体和固体的混合物卷入口中，朗姆酒带着浓郁的奶香，太棒了！而看了全过程的叉骨突然觉得身上的汗变多了……朗姆洛你要坚持住！

Step2  
九头蛇也阻止不了特战队看世界杯，在这样一个有球赛的假期叉骨负责出来买啤酒，路过冷饮柜的时候不知道为什么就停下了脚步，朗姆味，叉骨盯着看了良久直到一直略白的男人手臂伸过来，回头一看这不就是神盾吉祥物美国队长！等等，史蒂夫刚才是不是一脸偷吃冷饮杯抓包的样子朝我笑了？“我不会在晚上吃的。”说着史蒂夫又拿了两盒，朗姆味，然后继续笑的很甜，就如同上次任务在船上揍趴了半船人，在自己帮着解决了一个胆敢拿枪顶着美国队长的家伙之后史蒂夫露出的笑容。没人规定美国队长不能笑起来那么甜！就好像融化的冰淇淋……浑浑噩噩地和队长告别后叉骨鬼使神差地买了一罐子朗姆味冰淇淋，在特战队惊悚的眼神中一个人挖着吃，半点也没看进去球赛。

Step3  
“cap？”叉骨推开训练休息室的时候就看到这样一个画面，抱着朗姆味冰淇淋桶的史蒂夫，手上勺子可能因为震惊而掉落在胸前，融化中的冰淇淋慢慢渗透了T恤。“哦！我就吃一点儿，我刚才训练量足够了！”说着史蒂夫手忙脚乱脱下T恤，那白花花的胸让叉骨脑内的斗争异常激烈：卧槽这肯定有E罩杯，还抖动的！这肌肉一点都不硬汉，太小白脸了！脑内的斗争随着史蒂夫穿上另一件T恤停歇了。“cap如果你不介意，可以和我的衣服一起洗。”反正他也有一身臭汗的衣服要洗，合情合理。哦天啊，史蒂夫又露出了那样甜甜的微笑，这可真不能怪他在之后对着史蒂夫的脏T撸了一发。

Step4  
朗姆味的冰淇淋奶黄色，期间还夹杂着葡萄干果，口味略带朗姆酒的酒香但也不失冰淇淋的甜腻，更别提那种绵密柔软冰凉的口感，可以想象到当逐渐融化的混合物沿着那白皙过分的肌理流淌，舌尖随之起舞，所到之处除了冰淇淋的甜蜜口感还有肌肉特有的硬度，比想象中更加柔软，混合着男性清爽的体香……shit！叉骨看了看手中的白色液体再看了看还在兴致勃勃看着小黄片的特战队友，小黄片中的冰淇淋情趣play还在继续，叉骨先生则不得不先去厕所解决下问题。关于美国队长吃冰淇淋（朗姆味）的这个议题在叉骨先生的生命中已经上升到了原则问题，毕竟不是人人都幻想着美国队长的胸达到的高潮。两次！i am gay？

Step5  
叉骨发现特战队休息室冰箱里的朗姆味冰淇淋一直没被打开过，why？“我胖了……重了5磅！”当然不止是女孩子对身材又要求，作为一个战士，肌肉也是相当重要的，当然严格的体重控制也不在话下，“寇森的新制服有点紧……我不太好意思说，我可以先减个肥！”叉骨先生无法反驳，在眼睁睁的看着队长脱下潜行服，露出那件小的过分的白背心，美国队长纯粹的笑容看起来完全不色情，那么到底是什么让叉骨先生现在某处逐渐充血？这一定是那件过分小的白色背心上突出的乳头惹的祸！队长你一定是胸围更大了，一定是！“朗姆洛，要不要打一场！”面对美国队长的邀请，叉骨先生欣然应邀，他现在急需发泄，是认真的！

step6  
呵呵呵,如果大家真的以为他们的美国队长是美国甜心,那就真是图样图森破了!叉骨感受着来自腹部结实的一拳一边脑中再次肯定。一对四,是队长要求的,叉骨眼角的余光看了看其余三只,一只已经倒在一边,一只根本就不得要领的攻击,另一只在干什么身上这么多漏洞,队长分分钟就秒了你!果然就在叉骨翻身起来的时候,cap手起脚落,踢翻了左边一个,一个手刀就把另一个敲晕!叉骨找到了空隙,翻身起来之后一个重击,击中了史蒂夫柔韧的腰部,然后,叉骨看到近在咫尺的cap的红唇一抿,四倍速的重击袭来,说起来虽然cap已经95高龄其实活着的年龄也就二十多,好胜是每一个战士的天性。看似温柔的cap,其实很好胜,史密森尼博物馆里那个敢一次次用假资料报名参军的就是那个史蒂夫,那时候他才到叉骨先生的下巴。叉骨没保护好头部,被撞下有点头晕,恍惚间看到队长放大的特写脸,唇红齿白。“朗姆洛!你还好吧,不好意思我没把持住……”cap说的有点腼腆,他是有四倍能力的,但是刚才被朗姆洛打到一拳还是激发了他的好斗心。“还可以……”除了cap那好闻的汗水味让他更头晕了,隐约中叉骨觉得,就是那种朗姆冰淇淋的味道……“为了表示歉意,我把我的冰淇淋让给你!”之后清洗完在休息室cap这么说,笑得甜甜的好像刚才揍晕四个男人的家伙另有其人。

step7  
叉骨觉得自己要精神分裂了。下午刚刚参加完神盾局美国队长精神学习研究会,晚上就是九头蛇的我们将要改变世界课题学习讨论会,但是神奇的是其中一个流程是一样的那就是观赏美国队长的巡回表演,目的显然是不一样的却没有影响叉骨先生二刷的好心情,下午迷弟迷妹实在太吵了,和晚上这种严肃正经的学究型观赏完全不是一个等级。不过要找美国队长身上的弱点最好的着手点不就是本人么?于是在学习讨论会结束后叉骨先生新买了朗姆冰淇淋去了训练室,不意外的看到穿着小白背心的队长向自己打招呼:“嗨,朗姆洛”

step8  
叉骨惊喜的发现和队长的肌肉训练有了成果,他的肱二头肌明显粗壮了很多,在现今社会不单单女性喜欢自拍,男性也不例外,叉骨掏出手机调好摄像头,努力把自己的肱二头肌和一部分脸同时挤进4英寸的屏幕,就在叉骨先生持续努力着的时候背后传来声音。“没想到朗姆洛你也很时尚!”史蒂夫擦了擦头发,努力回忆了一下,“寇森帮我注册了推特,但是我也没怎么上,我也有拍一些照片,你看世界变了好多我都来不及看。”说着史蒂夫拿出来自己的手机,调到相册,里面很多风景照还有一些复仇者联盟的照片,然后突然出现了一张老照片,那男人是……鉴于叉骨先生的美国队长历史学习一直是双份的那男人他太熟悉了,史蒂夫的手指犹豫了下还是划了过去,后面几张就是队长的自拍,但是由于技术原因全部都是太阳好大脸……“呃……我也觉得不是很好……”“其实队长你已经很厉害了,不过自拍应该这样,头要稍微低一点,然后找到自己最好的角度……”“是这样??”史蒂夫一脸疑惑的凑近,要知道要挤进一个屏幕两个人就要非常靠近,而且这并不是在那种充满动感的格斗中,是那么安静的,叉骨眼角的余光几乎可以看到史蒂夫细细的汗毛,还有那蓝中带绿的瞳孔,密到无法置信的金色睫毛。“yes……just……”叉骨用了全部的意志力让自己手不要那么颤抖,更试图让自己的眼睛看向镜头,镜头中的史蒂夫笑得犹如天使,下一秒,定格。

一般迷弟迷妹和队长的合照会拿来干嘛呢?很多人拿来当屏保,有更多的人发了推特,而叉骨和队长的这张自拍合照却……“这看起来好酷!朗姆洛!快传我!”史蒂夫笑得很开心,发自内心,这照片让他看起来很酷。“呃……我可以发到你的邮箱……”于是史蒂夫收到了照片很开心的设置成了屏保,“谢谢你,朗姆洛!”看着史蒂夫感谢的笑容,叉骨觉得他还能活着走出神盾大厦么?事实是能的,当他收到了《美国队长精神学习报告》论文的成绩单是D后。

今天看到叉骨大大的自拍，鸡血了！

step9

美国队长会受伤么？答案是当然会的！朗姆洛的任务是断后，队长自然是前锋早已经冲出去好几分钟去了，就算朗姆洛再着急队长下达的指令还是要遵守，干净利落的解决了几个杂碎，确保后方不会给出任务的队长和大家造成危险，那么理所当然是要去支援最前线的队长，当朗姆洛看到那颗子弹没入队长的腰部的时候，身体下意识的条件反射就开了枪，甩出飞刀又一下解决了两个向队长扑去的家伙。史蒂夫也不闲着，见机一盾牌震晕了剩下一个，腰部中枪的疼痛最终让他踉跄了一下，朗姆洛眼明手快的接住，柔韧的腰部让他着实心猿意马了，于是那句话冲口而出：“你果然没有我不行！”“是的呢，朗姆洛先生。”史蒂夫的嘴角有一点撕裂，红色的口子有点可怕，但是朗姆洛惊讶的发现眼前的史蒂夫还是那么的英俊，而史蒂夫上扬的嘴角令朗姆洛也不由自主的笑了。

叉盾之领导难当

和队长的搏击训练总是很多人报名,以至于叉骨都要排个排班表,皮总对于大家积极寻找美国队长的弱点很是满意,但是叉骨总觉得哪里不对。今天的训练队长表示我让你们我不带盾牌,于是小伙伴的积极性简直就把叉骨完全挤到外面来了!兔崽子们知道谁是你们领导么!!!还有你们傻啊队长手长脚长四倍能力被揍这么开心嘛你们这群抖M!果然都不消一刻钟已经一群人趴下了,叉骨想,果然还是要靠自己,于是揣着双节棍上了。“不错,朗姆洛,能坚持5分钟”“我想我要在双节棍上通上电才行。”“哦,再多给你一分钟!”史蒂夫笑了笑,拉起叉骨,叉骨扶了扶腰,队长的拳头还是很厉害的,再看看了地上趴着的一群,身为领导真是太没面子了。而每次的训练总结会也总有哪里不太对,叉骨提议可以使用电棍,结果一个家伙马上就跟着:“我们可以试试锁洛基的手铐!我们三个人根本就拽不动队长!如果把队长的手脚困住,那就……”等等为什么好几个人流鼻血了?不过这不失为一个好主意,写入会议纪要!“报告领导,我觉得队长的盾牌是个太牛x的武器了,要抓住队长一定要首先将盾牌拿下!”“对对对!被盾牌砸到可疼了!”“而且不能和队长近身肉搏了!”“我宁愿被队长打昏!”“我今天打到队长的腹部!虽然一秒后晕了!”“我差点就踢到队长的腿了!”…………特战队的战士们真是很热情啊……叉骨打字的手一划,这让他怎么写报告!最终报告还是交上去了:技术上建议将用于洛基的手铐进行技术改革,用于困住队长,战术上要尽量将队长和盾隔离开,今天小伙伴的士气依然高涨!皮总看了今天的特战队训练报告很满意,什么时候实战一次就好了。真的好吗???


End file.
